


Faces Turned to the Sun

by snaeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Doing flips, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Trampoline Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/pseuds/snaeken
Summary: A day in the life of Garriam.





	Faces Turned to the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExtraSteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/gifts).



Saturday morning lacrosse practices are literal hell. Liam wants to be sleeping, trying to recover from another long week of school. Instead, he and the rest of the team are being shouted at by Coach Finstock because they’re all more or less non-functional.

That’s why when practice is finally, blessedly finished, Garrett and Liam ditch the team lunch to go to the greasiest, messiest burger joint they can find. Coach might literally kill them if he sees them in there, but teenagers are supposed to be able to eat whatever the hell they want without any adverse effects, right?

The lunchtime rush doesn’t seem to have appeared yet, so it’s easy enough for them to get a booth off to the side instead of having to sit in the middle of the diner. Both boys sigh in relief as they slide into the cracked red vinyl seats opposite each other, able to relax at long last.

"Coach is always so angry," Liam complains as he looks through the menu. His eyes light up a bit, obviously finding whatever he wants to order. "Would it kill him to smile once in a while?"

Garrett raises an eyebrow at him and Liam laughs when he looks up, shoving his shoulder.

"That's different and you know it, dick."

"I know, I know. What are you gonna get?"

"Triple bacon deluxe, definitely."

"Li, that thing's probably gonna be bigger than _you_ ," Garrett says, and Liam splutters indignantly.

"We're the same height!"

"Keep telling yourself that," Garrett chirps him, but he puts his hand on the table, smiling when Liam takes hold of it.

That's when the waitress comes over and takes their orders, Liam indeed ordering the triple bacon deluxe while Garrett picks something that'll hopefully be a bit more manageable.

They sit in comfortable silence while they wait for their food, the diner filling up around them as they scroll through their phones with their free hands.

It doesn't take too long for their food to arrive, both boys blinking in surprise when Liam's plate is put down in front of him.

"Wow," Liam says, Garrett nodding in agreement.

"I was just kidding earlier, but..."

"This thing's nearly the size of my head!"

 

Garrett’s about to take another bite of his burger when he looks at Liam and starts laughing.

“You’ve got sauce literally all over your face. Here, smile.” He opens up the camera on his phone, Liam grinning and posing like it's something to be proud of.

“I’ll wipe it off when I’m done.”

“Or…” Garrett glances around the diner then smirks at Liam. “I could get it right now.”

Liam licks his lips in anticipation. “You could do that.”

Garrett leans forward, having another quick glance around the diner. Satisfied that they’re not being watched, he licks a stripe up Liam’s face, gathering some of the sauce up.

“My boy’s so messy, aren’t you?” Garrett says quietly, moving to the other side of Liam’s mouth, licking the sauce up from there too. Finally he kisses Liam, smiling as their lips meet.

He pulls back, Liam pouting slightly as he chases Garrett’s lips but doesn’t reach. Liam’s watching him intently so Garrett opens his mouth, showing Liam the sauce he’s gathered on his tongue. He closes his mouth and his eyes, sighing as he swallows.

“Mmm, barbecue,” Garrett licks his lips.

“You’re such an asshole,” Liam whines, although there's no heat behind it. He takes another bite of his burger and gets sauce on his face again.

“You’re the one dating me,” Garrett shrugs, stealing some fries from Liam’s plate.

 

They finish their burgers and pay up; if the look that the waitress is giving them is anything to go by, then it’s clear they weren’t as discreet as they thought they were. They give her a somewhat bigger than average tip to make up for it.

 

They leave the diner hand in hand, passing by the park. Liam hops up onto the wall, walking along it slightly unsteadily even with Garrett holding his hand.

“ _Do a flip, do a flip_ ,” Garrett chants when they’ve nearly reached the end.

Liam rolls his eyes, but lets go of Garrett’s hand and does a front flip off the wall, landing perfectly on his feet. Garrett gives an exaggerated cheer and Liam laughs, lightly shoving him. Garrett retaliates by wrapping his arms around Liam and kissing his cheek sloppily, then continuing to walk with an arm around Liam's shoulders.

It’s turned into a nice day, the sun splitting the sky. Garrett’s stomach is full and he’s with his favourite person, it doesn’t get much better than that. Before now, thinking about saying it has made him nervous. Now though, there’s nothing; he’s ready to say it out loud, ready for Liam to hear it.

“Hey, I love you.”

Liam whips his head around, a surprised grin on his face. "You do?"

"Yeah, I do," Garrett admits. "Just thought you should know. You don't have to say it ba-"

"I love you too."

They wrap their arms around each other, pressing their bodies flush together as they kiss, slow and sweet. Really it's more like smiling against each other's mouths, but neither of them are complaining.

They break apart, cheeks flushed and dopey grins on their faces, linking their hands again as they continue walking.

"Do you wanna stick around here for a while? Or should we go somewhere else?" Garrett asks.

Liam hums contemplatively. "Oh, does your aunt still have that trampoline?"

“Pretty sure, yeah. She’s away on vacation right now anyway, wanna check?”

"Yeah, let's go."

 

Garrett's aunt's house isn't too far away from the park, so it only takes a few minutes to walk there. Garrett gets the spare key from under one of the many plant pots outside and opens the door, letting them both inside.

Garrett makes a beeline for the kitchen, pouring them both a glass of water. He can see the trampoline through the window, and he's glad it's still there; his aunt's spoken about getting rid of it once or twice because his cousins have moved out, so it's really just taking up space in the garden now.

"Come on," Garrett says, unlocking the back door. They go outside, putting their glasses down on the grass as they remove the protective cover from the trampoline.

" _Do a flip, do a flip _,__ " Garrett chants when they get on.

"Again? Seriously?" Liam laughs, Garrett nodding an affirmative at him. "Fine, bounce me."

Liam jumps and as he's landing Garrett jumps into his personal space, launching him into the air. Liam brings his knees to his chest and holds them as he flips backwards, landing on his feet and hopping to the side to maintain his balance.

"So talented," Garrett says, wrapping his arms around Liam and tipping them both on their sides, Liam yelping slightly as they go down.

Garrett lets go of Liam and they both lay back, closing their eyes and linking their hands as they enjoy the feeling of the sun on their faces. Liam tries to move when they hear a door open and close somewhere nearby, but Garrett grips his hand tighter and murmurs for him to stay. The neighbours all know who he is anyway, it's not like them being there is causing any trouble.

It only takes a few minutes of laying there like that for Garrett to yawn, feeling himself getting tired. He could easily fall asleep here like this, with Liam at his side.

"Hey sleepyhead, stay awake," Liam says; Garrett can hear the smile in his voice.

"Don't want to," he murmurs, ignoring Liam's chuckle.

Liam leans over, breath ghosting against Garrett's ear. "I'll make it worth your while," he says lowly, full of promise.

Liam kisses him, but he's already pulled away before Garrett can reciprocate, shuffling down the trampoline until he's got his fingers hooked in the waistband of Garrett's shorts.

"Are you sure about this?" Garrett asks reluctantly. He's already half hard in anticipation at the thought of having Liam's mouth around him. "People could see."

Liam looks up at Garrett through his eyelashes, mouth curled into a sinful smirk. "Let them."

"Fuck, please," Garrett breathes as Liam pulls his shorts down just enough for his dick to spring free, fully hard now. Liam licks a stripe up it, Garrett groaning as he's suddenly surrounded by the wet heat of Liam's mouth.

"You need to try and be quiet," Liam says as he pulls off. "Can you do that?"

"Yeah." Garrett is immediately rewarded with Liam's mouth around him again and he has to restrain himself from groaning.

Liam wraps a hand around his base to cover the distance he can't easily reach with his mouth, jacking Garrett off while he sucks. Then he snakes his other hand up beneath Garrett's shirt to flick at one of his nipples and Garrett keens, hands flailing to try and find something to grab onto for purchase. There's nothing though, the trampoline is completely flat so he settles for balling his hands into fists, his blunt nails leaving small indentations on his palms. He looks down at Liam and he's grinning, the bastard.

"So good for me," Liam murmurs, shuffling up a bit so he can take Garrett deeper into his mouth. It feels so good that Garrett can't help bucking his hips slightly, wanting more. However, he didn't take the elasticity of the trampoline into consideration. He ends up hitting the back of Liam's throat, a moan escaping him as Liam pulls off completely, choking as tears start to stream down his face.

"Fuck Li, are you okay?" Garrett asks, only getting a cough as a reply. He gets off the trampoline and picks up one of the glasses of water. "Here," he says, handing it to Liam.

Liam gulps down half of the glass and clears his throat, then finishes the rest of it. He wipes his eyes, still breathing kind of heavily.

"Well fuck," he says, and Garrett can't help it; he starts laughing. "Shut the fuck up," Liam smiles, but he's laughing too now. Garrett gets back on the trampoline, and that's when Liam pounces.

" _No _,__ " Garrett says, squirming and yelling as Liam digs his fingers into his ribs and tickles him relentlessly, only letting up when he's got tears streaming down his face too.

He doesn't get a chance to wipe them away though, because Liam manoeuvres himself on top of him, knees on either side of his chest, and pins his arms above his head.

"I wouldn't call that quiet," Liam teases. Garrett could probably get out of Liam's hold if he wanted to, but as it is he's more than happy for his boyfriend to take the lead. Liam's smiling as he leans down, laying flat on top of him. Then Liam rolls his hips and again it's a struggle for Garrett not to make any noise at the delicious friction of their hard cocks rubbing together; it's definitely a consolation that Liam gasped.

"Can I get a kiss?" Garrett asks with all the sweetness he can muster, and he's rewarded by Liam leaning down and connecting their lips. It's slow and sweet, such a contrast to the charged air around them, but the keep the pace steady. After a while Liam releases Garrett's hands so he brings them down to Liam's back, fisting them in the material of his shirt.

They're both a bit breathless when they finally break apart, cheeks flushed as they smile at each other.

"Want me to continue where we left off?" Liam asks, cupping Garrett's bulge over his shorts.

"Please," Garrett arches into the touch. His need has been building, building, and once Liam has his mouth around him again it doesn't take long for heat to start coiling below his stomach. "I'm not gonna last long," he says, curling his hands in Liam's hair. Liam hums in acknowledgement, taking Garrett deeper into his mouth and he doesn't care about quiet anymore, he moans at the feeling. It only takes a bit more of that until Garrett warns Liam, "I'm gonna cum."

Liam doesn't pull off though, he continues sucking until Garrett squeezes his eyes shut and cums down the back of his throat, tightening the grip he has in Liam's hair.

"Fuck, so good," Garrett sighs as Liam pulls off, a drop of cum sliding out of his mouth and down his chin. Liam quickly swipes it up with a finger, bringing it to his mouth and cleaning it. "You're literally perfect, come here."

Liam shuffles back up and Garrett pulls him down into a kiss, tasting himself on Liam's tongue. He pulls away and asks, "Want me to do you?"

"Nah, it's fine," Liam shakes his head. "That was a present for you, since you _love me_  and everything."

"Yeah, I do love you," Garrett smiles, kissing him again. "But, uh..."

"But what?" Liam asks, concerned.

“So I’m not sure how serious you were about the whole ‘let them see’ thing...”

Liam narrows his eyes. “ _But?_ ”

“ _But_  we might have an audience.”

Liam shoots up, alarmed, looking around. In the next garden over there’s a slight yelp, and a head of hair disappears below the fence.

“Hey, Nolan!” Garrett calls cheerfully.

"I forgot he lives next door," Liam mutters, blushing furiously.

Nolan stands up again, biting his lip and blushing the same deep shade of red as Liam.

“Hi guys,” he squeaks, then clears his throat. “You uh, having fun?”

“Personally, I’m having a great time,” Garrett smirks. “How about you?”

"I, um. I don't," Nolan splutters, not quite sure where to look. "I think I'm gonna go back inside." He turns and scurries away, closing the door harder than was entirely necessary.

"You're such an asshole," Liam says, hitting Garrett on the arm. He's smiling though, even if his face is still red. "And I _knew_  he wasn’t straight. We totally need to try and set him up with Brett.”

“That’s just mean,” Garrett laughs. “Brett would eat the poor guy alive.”

“Maybe,” Liam grins mischievously. “I think that's probably our cue to leave, though. Wanna come back to mine? I can probably convince mom to buy us pizza."

"Sounds great," Garrett smiles, wrapping his arms around Liam and kissing his cheek as they get off the trampoline. It's really been a great day.


End file.
